Another Life
by himesama16
Summary: The Outer's finally find Usagi again, but her life is different this time. She's in hiding from an assassin, and from her past. The assassin is revealed, who is it? Now what's gonna happen? Chap 8 added.
1. Part One: Chapter One

Usagi had been going to the Peacecraft Academy for just over a year now. This was the beginning of her second year at the school. As she started her junior year of high school, she couldn't help but think about her friends. She remembered how each one of them had passed away during the war. Not all of them died directly because of the war, but they all died because of its existence.

The wars had destroyed the life provided by the other planets. The Outer Senshi had told her what had happened before they had found her. All of the other senshi had been together, and they were searching for her when the problems started. The life force that the planets supplied to the Inner Senshi came to a sudden and abrupt stop. When it stopped, the Inner Senshi could no longer survive on the earth. It was what had powered them to become Sailor Senshi, so that was the first thing that stopped. Soon, they could no longer breath the oxygen, so they were going to return to their homes. However, that planned backfired when the planets own life force was stopped.

It all happened when one of the missiles sent out during a battle by the moon destroyed the spot where the palace used to reside on the moon. The control room there was still running the life support magic that was needed in order to support life on the other planets.

She was, however, extremely happy to still have the company of the Outer Senshi. This was their third life together, and she wanted to have many more. Yes, she is immortal, but in a different way. She does die, and she is reborn, along with her senshi. But now, the Inner Senshi would be gone for good, for their very soul had been sucked out of them. Mamoru, on the other hand, was gone for different reasons. It wasn't that he had already died in this life, but that he wasn't born. He had told her at the end of his last life that he wouldn't be reborn with her.

She remembered his response to the word when she had asked him why. He had said, "I'm am fully human, and I was never meant to be reborn. Your mother's magic sent me to give you another chance at happiness, but it can't happen again. My soul must come to a rest. I'm sorry, Serenity, but my time is now up." At those words, he had slipped from her grasp in this life. He was gone forever. 

Now, here she was, lying in her bed, at her dorm, in the palace of the Sanq Kingdom unable to sleep. She remembered what Michiru told her she did when she was unable to sleep. Usagi smiled to herself. That sounded like the best idea she had ever heard of right then.

She got out of bed and slipped on the dress that she had worn earlier. Sneaking out of her bedroom window, she made her way across the courtyard of the school, and came to the high brick wall that fenced the school in. She looked up to the top and realized it was probably fifteen feet high.

She looked around, and saw a tall tree standing near the wall, and she realized that she could use it to climb up to the top. After a long struggle up the tree and to the wall, she realized that she had finally made it to her destination. Now, unlike Michiru, she didn't play the violin, so instead, she had brought her flute to play. Sitting in the shade of the tree with the perfect view of the stars and moon, high above anyone else, she started to play her song. She had written it in memory of the four friends that she had lost before they even had a chance to reunite.

As she played the song, she remembered where she had been during all of this. They had put her into hiding. Technically, she was still in hiding until they caught whoever it was that wanted to destroy her. Unknown to them, they had already been taken care of, but she didn't care. She didn't want to come out of hiding, because that would mean taking her place as Relena Peacecraft's little sister, and that did not sound like any fun. She would be expected to play the part of a lady, and listen to politicians ramble on and on about some boring thing going on in the world.

She did miss her brother and sister quiet a lot and every now and then, they would allow her a meeting with them, but outside of apparent friendship, she wasn't allowed to see them. There could be no connection made between them, or, as the guards had put it, 'all would be lost!'

Haruka, who's actually a male in this lifetime, was among her guardians, and she was very thankful for that. It was so much like being put under lock and key that she often felt like she was in a 'not so gilded cage.'

She stopped playing to shift positions, and when she heard clapping below, it startled her, and her hand slipped. She fell off of the wall. Without a sound, she braced for impact on the ground, but instead, two arms caught her. When she looked up, she realized that the person who caught her was too busy glaring at someone else to even notice her. She followed his gaze and realized that it was none other than her fellow student, Duo Maxwell. Then she came to the realization of who was still holding her, and she blushed.

She remembered all of the times that Michiru and Hotaru had given her 'knowing looks' as they called it about him. They knew that she liked him, and did everything in their power to get them to meet, but Usagi avoided all of their matchmaking efforts.

Haruka had been sort of on her side. She knew that Usagi didn't want to get caught in the match making schemes, so she told her about every single one, so that Usagi wouldn't end up with someone. Haruka was just too overprotective sometimes, and Hotaru loved to point it out.

In this life, Haruka was two years older than Michiru, and three years older than herself and Hotaru. Hotaru was still weak and frail, but was much stronger than she had been in her first real life on earth.

When the boy placed her right side up on her feet, she flashed him one of her hundred watt smiles and said, "Thanks for catching me. My name's Usagi Tsukino, what's yours?" she asked as she put her hand out to shake his.

He took her hand and said nothing ""

Duo came up and said, "I'm Duo Maxwell, and these are Wufei Chang, Hiiro Yui, Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner." He pointed to each person as he said his name. "It's nice to meet your Usagi-san!"

"The pleasure's mine," Usagi replied, smiling at the boy. He reminded her so much of Minako that it was almost a little bit scary. He even looked like her, well; he had the same facial features and eye color. His eyes were exactly the same as hers come to think of it.

She looked at the other boys. Wufei had long black hair tied tightly behind his head in a ponytail, and onyx eyes. It wasn't hard to figure out that he was of Chinese descent. He seemed slightly shorter than the others.

Hiiro had short brown hair that looked like he hadn't combed it in a week. His eyes were as brown as his hair, and from what she could tell, didn't show what he was thinking inside. He struck her as familiar, but she couldn't think of who he reminded her of.

Trowa was definitely the tallest of this group. He had short brown hair with really long bangs that covered his right eye. His eyes were a deep emerald color that were, as she swore later, exactly like their namesake. She told Hotaru once that it was like looking into a treasure cave.

She looked at the last one. He had extremely light blond hair, almost platinum in color, and bright blue eyes. He struck her as familiar, like she knew him, but she couldn't remember from where. His name was Quatre Winner. Than it all came rushing back into her head. She knew immediately that she had to get out of there before he recognized her.

She flashed them all a huge grin and said, "I'm really sorry, gentleman, but I must be going now, and she ran off back towards the dorms. 

Duo gave a stunned look to the boys with him and said, "What was that all about?"

Quatre just smiled and said, "See you tomorrow, Serenity."

Usagi climbed back in through her window, the same way that she had gotten out, and shut it quickly.

"So, are you trying to hide from the plague, or was there something else out there that you were running from?"

Usagi spun around to find Hotaru sitting on her bed with a huge grin on her face. "Don't ever scare me like that again, Hotaru-chan."

Hotaru just grinned wider and said, "So, did you enjoy your midnight walk?"

Usagi sighed and sat on her bed. "I would have, if someone hadn't startled me."

"Who?" Hotaru said, still grinning.

Usagi frowned at her and said, "I can tell that you already know. I'm just hoping that I left before he realized it was me. What am I suppose to do now?"

Hotaru gave her friend a comforting hug while saying, "You're suppose to live for the moment, never have any regrets, never run from anything or anyone, and be who you were meant to be. That's what your suppose to do now. Don't worry, Usagi-chan, it will all work out in the end, it always does. I need to be getting back to bed before Haruka and Michiru realize were up this late talking again. Oyasumi nasai, Usagi-chan."

"Oyasumi nasai, Hotaru-chan, and thank you," Usagi said as her friend shut the door.

As soon as Usagi's head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep. That night, she dreamed of rainbows and food

~*~ The Next Day ~*~

Usagi was walking to her second period class, which she didn't have with any of the other girls, while she was thinking when a gust of wind picked up and knocked a piece of paper out of the stack of books in her hands. Her mind was still off in la-la land as she bent over to pick up the piece of paper. Now this may not have been such a good thing, thinking, walking, and bending at the same time, especially not for one blond haired Odango Atama.

Instead of picking up the piece of paper, she stepped on it and slipped landing on her face and kicking the person that was walking behind her. They, in turn, grabbed the person beside them trying to catch themselves, and ended up pulling them down instead. So, what the end results were three people, two boys and a girl, in a large pile so that it appeared they had played 'dog pile on Usagi.' As a matter of fact, that's exactly how she felt.

"Mmmmh hmmhmm" Usagi tried to say.

"What was that?" the boy in the middle asked.

Usagi lifted her head higher and said, "GET OFF OF ME!"

The two on top of her immediately scrambled to get off. When she stood up, she was surprised to see none other than two of the boys that she had met the previous night. One of them was Duo, who had introduced her to each of his friend, and the other one was Trowa.

Usagi stood up and dusted herself off, and was more than surprised when Duo started apologizing, "I'm so sorry," he said, "I wasn't watching where I was going, and I ran into you."

Usagi smiled and said, "It's just as much my fault, I tripped and knocked you down."

The two looked at each other and than cracked up laughing. For, at that moment, they both realized that this happened a lot to the other person. It was like a bond started to form between the two teenagers because of a problem that they both had. Usagi actually already looked at Duo as a brother figure.

When the warning bell rang, Usagi looked up startled, "I have to get to Physics, see ya later!" She called the last part over her shoulder as she raced to class.

"Don't we have Physics next?" Trowa asked more to make Duo realize it than to find out.

Duo grinned and said, "Yep!" and they headed towards their next class. Trowa had the distinct feeling that it was going to be an interesting period.

To be continued

****

IMPORTANT: Well, I would like to know who you guys think I should pair who up with. I'm sorry, but Haruka/Michiru is the way it's going to be for my story.

Here are the other choices

Usagi/Hiiro

Usagi/Wufei

Usagi/Trowa

Usagi/Quatre

Usagi/Milliardo ~ **USAGI AND MILLIARDO ARE NOT BROTHER AND SISTER!**

Hotaru/Hiiro

Hotaru/Duo

Hotaru/Wufei

Hotaru/Trowa

Hotaru/Quatre

Relena/Duo

Relena/Wufei

Relena/Trowa

Relena/Quatre

Setsuna/Hiiro

Setsuna/Duo

Setsuna/Wufei

Setsuna/Trowa

Setsuna/Quatre

Minako/Hiiro

Minako/Duo

Minako/Wufei

Minako/Trowa

Minako/Quatre


	2. Part One: Chapter Two

Gomen minna! I didn't explain this yet, but it will be. Usagi and Milliardo are NOT brother and sister by blood, and they didn't grow up together. I'll explain it later.

****

WARNING ~ After this chapter, the voting will stop.

Anyway, the couples stand as such:

Usagi/Hiiro 9

Usagi/Duo 0

Usagi/Trowa 2

Usagi/Quatre 2

Usagi/Wufei 2

Usagi/Milliardo 5

It started out as a close race between Milliardo and Hiiro, but it looks like Hiiro is going to win this one hands down!

Hotaru/Hiiro 1

Hotaru/Duo 2

Hotaru/Trowa 0

Hotaru/Quatre 2

Hotaru/Wufei 6

I guess that there aren't many Hotaru Wufei fics, so that's what everyone wants.

Relena/Hiiro 0

Relena/Duo 5

Relena/Trowa 1

Relena/Quatre 2

Relena/Wufei 1

Now this I would have never imagined in my entire time of reading these stories. Everyone seems to be rooting for Relena and Duo. Isn't Duo the one that's always completely against her when there's Relena bashing?

Setsuna/Hiiro 1

Setsuna/Duo 1

Setsuna/Trowa 8

Setsuna/Quatre 0

Setsuna/Wufei 2

Man, there wasn't even a fight with Setsuna. She seems to have Trowa hands down. I guess that everyone likes to put the silent ones together

Minako/Hiiro 1

Minako/Duo 3

Minako/Trowa 3

Minako/Quatre 5

Minako/Wufei 1

This is hard, but it looks like it's going to be Minako and Quatre in this story. Well, I guess the personality fits. I think they are among the cutest couples ever! Although, I do have to admit that Minako also fits pretty well with Duo.

****

~*~ Kim ~*~ I'm glad that you like my story, and thank you so much for voting!

****

~*~ Unspoiled Rini ~*~ I'm glad that you think this story is good, and I hope to not disappoint you with the pranks that I think should be pulled.

****

~*~ Frosty ~*~ I know there aren't many Usagi/Trowa or Usagi/Wufei fics, maybe this will end up among them. Can't wait to find out.

****

~*~ Silver ~*~ Hiiro's eyes are Prussian Blue, but I needed them brown for my story, they play something later on, if I remember to put it there anyway. Well, keep enjoying my story.

****

~*~ S ~*~ I really like your pairings, but I am sorry that Ami-chan will not be making an appearance in my story this time. I'm giving her a break this one time because I really don't have a place for her.

****

~*~ Hotoshi-Kid ~*~ I'm updating as fast as I can! Enjoy!

****

~*~ Ancient-Legend ~*~ I'm so sorry that I didn't make this clear last time, it will be explained in more detail later, but Usagi isn't Milliardo's and Relena's blood sister, she's adopted. All will be explained later.

****

~*~ Jupiter Angel ~*~ I'm really glad that you reviewed, and I hope that you continue to review my story as time goes on! Enjoy the story, and I'll be checking yours out.

****

~*~ Angel ~*~ Thank you so much for your review, and keep on reading and reviewing.

To all the authors that logged in, if you have stories out, I will be looking at them, as is my custom to do with all those who review my stories. So, I will be checking them, or technically, already have.

****

~*~ Water-Phoenix5 ~*~ Thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing. I hope that you like the story that's going to follow. I'm sorry that you don't like Relena, but it's necessary for my story to make her a good person, and besides, everyone always makes her out to be bad, and I wanted to do something a little bit different. Well, enjoy.

****

~*~ Tsuki Tenshi ~*~ I'm kind of curious what kind of couple Setsuna and Trowa would make too. Well, we'll just have to wait and see, because he's winning by a landslide. You're right, Haruka and Michiru are a good couple, but because I can't write that kind of stuff, I've changed Haruka to a man, as I said in the first chapter. Also, there will be no Relena bashing if I can help it, I'm not going to be mean because I know that everyone else is. And, from what I've seen, she's lonelier than anyone really realizes.

****

~*~ Dixiesdaughter ~*~ You're not the only one who noticed. Thank you for paying attention and making the connection. Well, as I've said, Usagi is adopted, but it doesn't look like they would end up together anyway. Well, I hope that you enjoy.

****

~*~ ~*MeiouBartonAngel*~ ~*~ Thank you so much for reviewing, it's really looking like Setsuna is going to be with Trowa, so I hope to see more reviews from you.

****

~*~ Midnight Flame ~*~ I really like Usa/Milliardo fics too, but it seems that everyone would rather Usa/Hiiro. I guess for my story line, it does fit better, and it would be easier to pull off this time. Maybe I'll write another fic after this that is Usa/Milliardo. Well, thank you for reviewing.

****

~*~ Dark Universe ~*~ I'm so glad that you like my story so much. Thank you for reviewing, and I'm really happy that you voted on all the couples.

****

DISCLAIMER ~ I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, and I'm sure that everyone knows this. Well, Enjoy!

~*~ Recap ~*~

"Don't we have Physics next?" Trowa asked more to make Duo realize it than to find out.

Duo grinned and said, "Yep!" and they headed towards their next class. Trowa had the distinct feeling that it was going to be an interesting period.

As they entered the physics room, they weren't surprised to see everyone taking their seats, but they didn't expect what would be coming in a few minutes.

After everyone took their seats, the teacher started class. A moment later, there came the sharp noise of a knock at the door. "Come in!" Mr. Tetsuya called out.

The door opened to reveal a beautiful blond girl standing there in the girl's uniform. She walked up and gave the teacher a note and waited for him to read it. When he finished, he looked up at the girl who had disrupted his class and gave a nod before turning to the class and said, "This is a new student, I hope everyone will make her welcome." Turning to the girl, he said, "Please introduce yourself."

She smiled, turned to the class, and said, "My name is Aino Minako, it's nice to meet you. I hope to get to know everyone before the year is over."

The class studied the girl in front of them. She was very beautiful, with her long golden hair, half of which was pulled up into a bow that was tied to the back of her head, and her beautiful crystal blue eyes. Many of the students thought her to be related to Usagi, but none were sure.

Meanwhile, from the moment that Minako had walked into the door, Usagi had been near fainting. She kept going over everything that the Outer Senshi had told her, about the planetary senshi being destroyed, and nothing being left of their life force. She couldn't figure out how Minako was there. She took a deep breath and came to the conclusion that she just had to be a look a like. There was no way that this was the Sailor Senshi from Venus.

"Aino-san," Mr. Tetsuya started, "you will sit byTsukino Usagi. Tsukino-san, please raise your hand."

Usagi nodded and raised her hand staring at the wall in front of her. When Minako was right at Usagi's desk, she gave Usagi a wink. Usagi took a closer look at her friend's look a like, and realized that it couldn't be any one else besides Minako. At that realization, Usagi passed out, and landed on the floor.

When she awoke, hours later, she was in the nurse's office with Duo standing over her. Duo noticed that she seamed to be waking up, and bent over her face to see if she really was. Opening her eyes, she screamed, and then Duo screamed, and then they both screamed. Immediately, everyone in hearing range was in the room to see what all of the commotion was about.

What they found, surprisingly enough (or maybe not), made them all crack up laughing. Sitting on the bed was Usagi glaring at Duo who was sitting on his butt while rubbing his backside and wincing.

"Baka," Usagi said, "why in the world were you in my face?"

"Usagi-chan," Duo started, "I was just trying to see if you were awake yet."

Usagi glared harder, "Don't you ever do that again."

Duo frowned, "Whatever, odango atama."

You could literally see steam coming from Usagi as her face went completely red with anger, "What did you call me?"

Duo looked confused for a second before saying, "Odango atama."

Usagi saw the confusion, and realization dawned on her. If she didn't do something, he was going to remember, and she wasn't quiet ready for that. So, she changed the subject, "What happened, anyway?"

Duo's face went from confusion to concern, "You passed out in the middle of class. Usagi-chan, what happened?"

Usagi thought for a moment before answering, "I thought that I saw someone who was supposed to be dead."

By this time, the crowd had dispersed, and in walked the person of the hour. "I'm glad you're awake, Usagi-chan, you managed to scare us all really good."

Usagi looked up at the familiar, yet unexpected voice of her long time friend, Minako Aino. "Minako-chan, is that really you?" Usagi asked with uncertainty lacing her voice. Duo saw that they might want some time alone, and he had things to do, so he left the two friends to their gossip session as he assumed it would be.

"Hai, Usagi-chan, it's really me," Minako said flashing on of her famous 'V' for victory signs. 

"Butbut how?" Usagi asked, her confusion clearly showing in her face.

"Well, Usagi-chan," Minako started in a tone that said I-know-everything-there-is-to-know-about-this, "During the Silver Alliance, we were cousins, that means that part of me is from the Moon. That's why I was the leader of the Inner Senshi. So, I came back because part of me is drawing life from the Moon."

"Oh," Usagi said, still slightly confused. After a moment of silence, Usagi launched herself at Minako giving her one of the famous 'bone-crushing hugs.' "I'm so happy that you're here! You can stay with me in the dorms. I can't wait to tell the others that you're really here."

"Usagi" Minako said in between gasps of air.

Immediately Usagi released her friend, "I'm sorry, Minako-chan."

"It's perfectly fine, Usagi-chan," Minako started, "but don't you EVER do that again! Understood?"

Usagi saluted, "Yes ma'am!"

After the nurse finally released her, Usagi and Minako went to Haruka and Michiru's dorm room, which just so happened to be directly across from Usagi's own room. When Michiru answered the door, she didn't seem surprised to see Minako and said, "It's good to see you again, Minako-san."

Minako smiled and said, "It's really good to see you again, Michiru-san!"

When they entered, they found Haruka sitting on the couch watching TV. Michiru's painting supplies were set up in the corner of the room where a half-finished painting was waiting for the attention of its creator. It wasn't that unusual to see this scene.

"Hello, Koneko, Minako," Haruka said giving them a glance from his seat on the couch, and then immediately returning all attention to the television where he was watching a race that was taking place in Europe.

"Hi, Haruka-san!" Minako chirped. Her face changed from happy to confused saying, "Where is Hotaru-chan?"

"Oh," Usagi said smiling, "she's staying in my dorm. But don't worry, we have plenty of room for you to join us."

Minako smiled and said, "I'm sure you do!"

Just as Usagi and Minako settled down, there was a knock at the door. Michiru went to answer it, and after a moment, Hotaru entered the room.

"Hello Usagi-chan, Minako-chan," Hotaru smiled, "It's nice to see you again, Minako-chan. I was wondering when you would show up."

Up until that moment, Usagi had been hiding her confusion of the natural way they were acting, but she now needed to know. "Why in the world are you guys acting like this is a normal thing?"

Hotaru gave Usagi a smile while saying, "We knew that she would come back because she isn't just Venusian."

Usagi frowned, "So you knew, and yet you let me believe that she was gone for good?"

Michiru looked at her princess, no, her friend and said, "We thought that it would be easier for you while she was gone if you didn't think that she was coming back. Besides, it made a nice surprise for you."

Usagi sighed in defeat, "Next time, please tell me."

Haruka winked at her saying, "Don't worry, Koneko-chan, I don't think there will be another situation like this."

They spent the rest of the evening catching up and talking. They even helped Usagi finish her homework that had been so kindly delivered to her by her classmates. The next day was Saturday and they were going out to celebrate Minako's return.

To be continued

Hey everyone! Don't forget to review. I have a special thing planned for their day out. I hope that you all liked this chapter. Also, voting stops after this chapter, so remember to place your votes.

Here are the couples again:

Usagi/Hiiro

Usagi/Duo

Usagi/Trowa

Usagi/Quatre

Usagi/Wufei

Usagi/Milliardo

Hotaru/Hiiro

Hotaru/Duo

Hotaru/Trowa

Hotaru/Quatre

Hotaru/Wufei

Relena/Hiiro

Relena/Duo

Relena/Trowa

Relena/Quatre

Relena/Wufei

Setsuna/Hiiro

Setsuna/Duo

Setsuna/Trowa

Setsuna/Quatre

Setsuna/Wufei

Minako/Hiiro

Minako/Duo

Minako/Trowa

Minako/Quatre

Minako/Wufei

Vote and Review!


	3. Part One: Chapter Three

Hey! Look at this! I'm actually being somewhat punctual with my stories this time. If the reviews keep coming like this, then I'll be finished in no time. I hope to see your reviews. 

****

~*~ moongirl ~*~ I love Hiiro/Usagi stories too! It looks like you'll get your wish with this story!

****

~*~ Ancient-Legend ~*~ I do believe that what I'm planning with Minako will just have to wait until later. This chapter doesn't have Minako's situation in it. I like Usa/Trowa fics too, but it seems that I'll just have to do one of those later. As for the adoption, well, this chapter explains it.

****

~*~ Moon-n-Universe-Goddess ~*~ I'm so glad that you like my story. You're votes are different than most, I like that! Keep reading and reviewing!

****

~*~ Setsuna, Megami of Time ~*~ I'm glad that you like my story. I realized that you seem to have the winning vote for Setsuna, so this should be interesting. I have to admit though, that this is the first time that I'm writing romance for Setsuna, so I hope it comes out all right.

****

~*~ Ja Rule ~*~ It's not too much trouble to update. I'm trying to update every Friday, I hope that I can live up to that standard though.

****

~*~ Uniprincess ~*~ Many people were confused on the Usa/Mill pairing. Well, it's simple, they aren't blood, but it looks like they aren't a couple either. This chapter does explain it, I hope it does a good job.

****

~*~ Dark Universe ~*~ I'm SO glad that you like Minako-chan! I hope that I'm doing a good job with this. I'm also trying to stay on a schedule that gives me a week to write and proof each chapter. So far so good, I hope it keeps going like this.

****

~*~ Jupiter Angel ~*~ I love your couples! It's cool! Well, anyway, with your story, the funny thing is, well, I've already been reading it. I'm a chapter or two behind at the moment, but I will catch up and email you with some ideas as soon as I do! From what I've read, it's a VERY good story! I can't wait to go catch up!

****

~*~ Lizzi-beth ~*~ I'm really really glad that you like my story! I hope that it lives up to your expectations of it. Also, I love your couples. Hotaru/Hiiro are always an interesting thing to see!

****

~*~ Unspoiled Rini ~*~ I looked over your stories in a quick review, and I'm going to have to return to read some of those. They all look really good. As for your SM/GW story, which is it. I didn't see one in the crossover section, so is it under something else. Give me the name, and I can look it over for you. I'm really happy that you like my stories. I can't wait to go and read yours!

****

~*~ Makoto Kaido ~*~ I LOVE YOUR STORY! You better get the fifth chapter out real soon, and tell me when it is! I can't wait to read it. How will Goku rescue Usagi and Gohan? Will Usagi ever meet up with Mamoru again? Please, update soon. Well, thank you for reviewing, and I absolutely LOVE your pairing choices!

****

~*~ Dixiesdaughter ~*~ I'm so happy that you like my story. It seems as though your pairing, Usa/Hiiro, will be a reality for this story! As soon as your story is up, give me a shout and I will take a look at it. I can't wait to see it!

****

~*~ Tsuki Tenshi ~*~ You're right, Relena does seem lonely. It's like no one really likes her. I can understand part of it, but anyway, thanks for the review! I hope that you like this chapter!

****

~*~ Hittokiri-Tenshi Kenshin's Grl ~*~ I'm so happy that you 'luv' my story! I hope to see more reviews from you! I have to admit that your couples are among the more unique, which personally, I think is GREAT! Please, keep reading and reviewing!

~*~ Another Life Chapter Three ~*~

Relena walked into her office followed by five young men her same age. The first one had platinum blonde hair. He was followed by one with a long braid. Following him was the Chinese man with a tight ponytail. Behind him were the two silent comrades. The first with bangs that covered one of his emerald eyes, and the second with brown unruly hair.

After they were all seated, Relena spoke the first words, "I know that you're probably wondering why you were called here. Well, this story will take a little while, but you will need all of the information for what you're going to be doing."

Meanwhile, in one of the dorms, specifically one that belonged to Haruka and Michiru, there were five young girls, students in Relena's school, who were enjoying a reunion with their long time comrade and friend. 

The one known as Michiru Kaioh became serious and said, "Usagi-chan, I think it's time to fill Minako-chan in on everything that's happened."

The laughter in the room came to a halt at the unspoken request for silence. Usagi nodded in both understanding and affirmation, "Minako-chan, I need you to understand that my life is a little different this time around."

Minako nodded, "I know that, Usagi-chan."

Usagi shook her head, "I don't think you know to the full extent. I'm going to give you an outline of what's happened to me in this life." Minako nodded and motioned for her to continue her story. "I don't know who my parents are in this life. In all actuality, I don't think that I have any. After the final battle three thousand years ago, I don't think that I fully died. Do you remember after Pharaoh 90 when Hotaru-chan was reborn?"

Minako smiled to show that she did. "That means that you also remember that it was more like becoming a baby again than being reborn." It was more a statement than a question, but Minako nodded anyway. "Well, I think that it was like that, but we're getting off track right now, let's get back to the story. Sixteen years ago, the ruling family of this world had a daughter. The very same day, the father found a baby girl on the doorstep with a note addressed to him. It said 'Mr. Peacecraft, I know that you already have two children, but if it wouldn't be too much to ask, I ask that you take in this little girl. She has no one left in this world, and there is no one who can take care of her. Please, as my dying wish, I ask that you watch over her and care for her as if she were your own!' The note touched him, and he took her in. The world was told that she was his own daughter's twin sister."

Relena sighed as memories invaded her system. She remembered when Milliardo had told her about her 'twin sister' and it was shocking. She stopped her thoughts and continued the explanation, "When the two girls were about to turn one year old, the palace was attacked. The three children had been rescued by the father's most trusted advisor, and he had taken them to different places for protection. Milliardo changed his name to Zechs Marquis and in essence, disappeared. I was adopted by my father's advisor, Mr. Dorlian. The other child, Serenity, however, had to be found another home. If we were kept together, than those who had killed our parents would know where to find us. She went to live with my father's best childhood friend, Mr. Winner." (A.N. Gomen minna, but I honestly don't remember their first names).

Usagi smiled remembering her life when it was simple. Way before she had known that she was a Peacecraft, when she had 39 sisters and one brother. She missed those times. "I grew up as one of the Winner children. I went by the name Serenity Winner. I had everything that my heart desired. However, one day, that all changed. I still remember it as if it were yesterday. Quatre, the only son and heir to the Winner fortune, had been visiting Japan to check on the operations there in Tokyo, and I was there too. He had a friend with him. His friend was a silent companion more likely, but he was cute. Well, Quatre introduced him as Yui Hiiro. We had all been sitting in the sunroom talking when all of the sudden, Hiiro pushed me down, and Quatre dove behind the couch. The next thing that I knew, there were gun shots, and the room was completely destroyed."

Quatre was continuing the story where Relena had left off. He knew that Hiiro knew what was going on for this part, but the others didn't. So, he took a breath and continued explaining, "Because of us two being Gundam Pilots, and Serenity being a Peacecraft, even though at the time she didn't know it, we weren't sure who had been the target. Duo had recently contacted me telling me that he was in town. He had said that there were no missions to speak of at the time, and so, I contacted him, and asked him to come watch for a little while. She was the only one of us that couldn't defend herself properly. Duo agreed, and we introduced him to Serenity. She had seemed to like him, and that made it a little bit easier."

Quatre nodded to Duo, and Duo took over the story telling, "I followed her around for about a week. It seemed as though nothing was going to happen. On the day that I was going to tell that to Quatre, however, something did happen. She had gone to the city for something, although I never figured out what, and ended up being attacked in an alleyway. It was a normal mugger who didn't even know who she was, and I was able to take him out pretty easily. Once he was out, though, someone started shooting from the roof of one of the nearby buildings. Immediately, I pushed Serenity behind a crate, but not before she was shot in the shoulder. Whoever it was came down into the alley, and we fought. Serenity ran from the scene trying to get away. The sniper pushed me into some trash cans and chased after her."

Usagi shivered remembering that day. Hotaru placed an encouraging hand on her shoulder to let her know that everything was going to be all right. Usagi managed a weak smile at her comforter, and continued with the story, "I ran from him, but I hadn't even made it a block before he caught me. He managed to shove me into another alley before I could escape, and then something strange happened. He touched the necklace that I had been wearing, and there was a quick, blinding flash of light. When I opened my eyes, he was laying on the ground unconscious. That's when Duo came running around the corner. He asked me what happened and I told him the truth that I didn't know."

Quatre took over the story for Duo and finished it, "That's when we became sure that Serenity was the one being targeted. We weren't sure if it was because she was a Winner or a Peacecraft, so we did the only thing that we could. We relocated her and changed her name. That's when it all came out about her being a Peacecraft, and about the adoption. Her new name was Usagi Tsukino, she was adopted by Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino, and had a younger brother by the name of Shingo Tsukino."

Wufei focused his gaze on Quatre and said, "So, the onna we met the other night is Relena's adopted twin sister?" Duo, Relena and Quatre all showed agreement in some way, whether it was nodding, or mumbling a 'yes' or 'yeah'. "So, what does that have to do with us?"

Relena sighed, 'here comes the hard part,' she thought to herself. "Three of you are going to become her guards."

Minako was dumbfounded, "So you're being targeted by an assassin?"

Usagi nodded sadly. Michiru, wanting to change the topic, said, "It's getting late, and we want to go out early in the morning to beat the afternoon rush, so let's go on to bed."

Usagi smiled, happy for the change of subject, and said, "I'm really tired, I think that's a great idea!"

Later that night, after everyone was in bed, Usagi was tossing and turning, moaning and groaning. Something was disturbing her sleep.

~*~ Dream ~*~

Usagi was walking down the palace in Crystal Tokyo. She was looking for something, but what it was seemed to be alluding her. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her middle and made her gasp with surprise. She immediately turned around to find Endymion standing there with one of his famous grins on his face.

She smiled, happy to see him, and said, "Where are you?"

His grin disappeared, and he released her. He took a few steps and looked out the window. "Serenity," he started, "I won't be joining you this time."

Usagi was confused, "What do you mean?"

He turned to face her, his face showing no expressions, "I won't be able to be in your life this time. There is someone else meant for you in this life."

"This can't be true!" Usagi exclaimed. "We're soul mates, not even death can separate us."

Endymion gave a soft smile before saying, "Usagi, we were never soul mates. You're soul mate is alive now, and it's time for you to join him. He won't be easy to reach, but he is there. Please Usagi, understand that our love only lasted through death because of the magic that your mother used to save us."

Usagi shook her head in denial, "But Endymion, I love you. I don't want to lose you now after all that we've been through!"

Endymion placed his hand on her cheek before saying, "Usagi, you will never loose me. My destiny is to always love you, but yours is meant for another. Please Usagi let me go now. I will always love you no matter what, but I'm not meant to be this time."

Usagi shook the tears away and smiled, "Endymion, I will not hold on to the impossible. Please, be free from me. I love you!"

Endymion smiled, "I love you too, Usako!"  


With those words, his spirit disappeared to the spirit realm, never to grace the earth again.

~*~ End Dream ~*~

Usagi awoke from her dream and stared at the ceiling in shock. After realizing that it wasn't just a dream, she began to sob. The rest of the night, she cried for the love that she had just lost. The next day, however, would be spent with the hope of the promised love to come.

~*~ Next Day ~*~

The morning had gone quiet smoothly for the strange start that it had. They had tried to wake Usagi up, but it seemed as if nothing was going to work. Minako had even told her that there was an all-you-can-eat-ice-cream-for-free-sale going on at an ice cream parlor down the street, and she continued to ignore it.

Minako sighed thinking about that morning.

~*~ Flashback ~*~

"Come on, Usagi-chan," Minako whined at her friend, "if you don't get up now, we're not going to have time to do anything fun today! I thought that you wanted to celebrate my return!" Minako turned to look at Hotaru and asked, "So I guess this means that she's still got the same bad habits?"

Hotaru nodded and sighed, confirming Minako's accurate suspicion. "What do you think that we should do?" Hotaru asked.

"Hmmm" Minako thought. "I know!" she said with a triumphant smile on her face. She left the room and headed for the kitchen. When she returned, she had a glass of ice water.

Hotaru shook her head and tried to stop her, "Minako-chan, you don't want to do" Minako dumped the water onto Usagi. Immediately, Usagi jumped out of her bed and screeched. "that," Hotaru finished with an exasperated sigh.

"Minako," Usagi said while promising Minako a lack of oxygen with her hands.

Minako put her hands up defensively while saying, "heh heh, Usagi-chan, I just wanted to wake you up so that we could go."

Usagi huffed and walked out of the room before she did something that she would regret. A moment later, they heard the shower start, and both let out sighs of relief.

~*~ End Flashback ~*~

Minako had apologized to her again and again, and Usagi had told her each time that it wasn't something to worry about. They had left the dorms about an hour before, and had been driving around the city for a while trying to figure out what they should do first.

Usagi thought that they should go eat first, and Hotaru wanted to go to the park. Minako wanted to go to the mall, and Haruka wanted to go check out the racetracks. The only person that hadn't said anything about where to go was Michiru, and they were all currently waiting on her to break the tie that had come up between the group.

Michiru was enjoying this situation just too much. The more that she thought about it, the more that she agreed with Hotaru, but she loved teasing everyone. "I think where should we go? I'm not sure, hmm, maybe we should go ahead and go to thepark."

Everyone in the car released a sigh of relief. She had been playing with them for at least ten minutes, and it was becoming more and more annoying.

Haruka grinned and said, "To the park it is!" and he revved the car, zooming to their destination.

At the park, everyone got out of the car. Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru were used to that type of driving, so it hadn't affected them, but Minako and Usagi were completely shaken from the ride. It took them a few minutes to gain their footing. Later, Usagi said that it was like coming off of a roller coaster.

They spent an hour at least exploring every corner of the park. They were searching for a spot that could act like 'their spot.' A spot they would use for meeting each other, or for just relaxing and having fun. Finally, Hotaru spotted the perfect place. Beside a lake stood a group of cherry trees, with what promised to be a beautiful bloom in the spring, and, standing beneath them, was a nice little picnic table that was in almost perfect condition.

Minako literally jumped for joy while saying to the others, "It's perfect!"

Haruka, who had been carrying the picnic basket that Michiru had packed, placed it on the bench for Michiru and Hotaru to unpack. The others, meanwhile, pulled out a Frisbee and started a game. At one corner stood Minako, another was Usagi, and making a perfect 'V' was Haruka.

A little while into the game, Haruka caught the small disk and threw it with all of his might at Minako. It went so high that the wind blew it off course, and aimed it for a field not too far behind the group. Usagi tossed Haruka a half-hearted glare before laughing and chasing after the item.

Minako followed suit, and Haruka figured that the two would be enough to find a small plastic disk.

Usagi looked around for the offending item and spotted a group of boys, four to be exact, standing around another who was sitting on the ground. On closer inspection, she realized that he was rubbing his head with one hand, and with the other, holding the Frisbee. 

"MINAKO-CHAN!" Usagi called to her friend who was searching in the bushes nearby.

"YEAH?" Minako called back, stopping her search for the moment. Usagi pointed to the boys who had finally noticed the two, and Minako grinned. Nodding that she understood, they both took off towards the boys.

Usagi smiled, she would beat her friend to them no matter what. And that's what she did. When she got the boys, who she recognized as the group that she had run into that night a few days ago, she smiled. Acting as if she didn't know the obvious, she asked, "Did you guys just happen to see a red Frisbee around?"

Wufei snorted, "Yeah, it's right there!" he said pointing to Duo with well-hidden amusement.

By this time, Minako had caught up to her, "Oh! I'm so sorry! One of our friends threw it a little too hard and the wind carried it away. We really didn't mean to hit you, I swear!" Minako managed to say all of this without taking a single breath.

Duo and Quatre blinked a few times trying to process what she had said before Duo finally figured it out, "That's alright! I'm sure ya didn't mean to."

Usagi sighed, under her breath, she mumbled, "Knowing Haruka, he probably did." The only people to catch this though were Minako and Hiiro. Minako grinned, knowing her friend was probably right, and Hiiro stored the knowledge away in the back of his mind for later.

"Hey!" Minako said smiling, "would you guys like to join us for our picnic?"

Duo answered before the others could say anything, "YEAH!"

A few minutes later, the three at the picnic table were greeted with the sight of Minako, Usagi, and Duo pulling reluctant Wufei, Hiiro, Trowa, and Quatre behind them towards the table.

When they got there, Usagi made the introductions, "Minna, this is Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner, Hiiro Yui, Trowa Barton, and Wufei Chang. Guys," she said turning to the other group, "this is Minako Aino, Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaioh, and Hotaru Tomoe. We're expecting another friend, she should be here soon."

"Hello again," came a mysterious voice from behind them. All the boys turned to be greeted with the sight of none other than

~*~ End Chapter ~*~

Ok, so I know that was completely mean, but it's fun. I know that you're all dying to know who it is, but, I'm not telling until next week. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I have the results to the votes below, so review and tell me what you think.

Also, I have one quick question for everyone!

I have an idea for this question, but I want to know your opinions, WHO DO YOU THINK THAT THE THREE GUARDS SHOULD BE? 

Give me the answer to that when you review my story!

Well, what are you waiting for, scroll down and find out who the lucky winners of the contest for couples are!

Come on! Why aren't you there yet?

What are you guys doing wasting time here! Get to the couples

Anyway, the couples stand as such:

Usagi/Hiiro 14

Usagi/Milliardo 6

Usagi/Wufei 5 

Usagi/Trowa 3 

Usagi/Quatre 3

Usagi/Duo 1

Gomen nasai Duo-kun, it seems that everyone looks at you more like a brother than a possible partner. But ok, I guess it will work out all right.

Hotaru/Wufei 10 

Hotaru/Duo 4

Hotaru/Hiiro 2

Hotaru/Quatre 2 

Hotaru/Trowa 0

Wow! It seems that no one wants poor Trowa to be with Hotaru-chan. It seems that most like the Hotaru/Wufei pairing. I wonder how the ShiniMegami will react to the woman hater? A curious question, ne?

Relena/Duo 6 

Relena/Quatre 5

Relena/Trowa 1

Relena/Wufei 1 

Relena/Hiiro 0

I'm sure that Hiiro is quite relieved to know that most people would prefer him to NOT be with Relena. Well, I guess it's for the better. Although, I don't think that Relena-san will be too happy with her pairing with Duo! Actually, I'm a little afraid that Duo's going to come after me. He has a real way with finding people. I wonder if the 'witness protection' program can protect. No, I don't think it will.

Setsuna/Trowa 15

Setsuna/Wufei 2

Setsuna/Milliardo 1 

Setsuna/Duo 1 

Setsuna/Hiiro 1

Setsuna/Quatre 0

Amazing! Trowa won by a landslide. *Duo pats Trowa on the back and says, 'Way to go, buddy. It seems we've got a match made in heaven!' Trowa remains silent, but if you look close, you can make out a small smile playing on his lips.*

Minako/Quatre 7 

Minako/Duo 4

Minako/Trowa 4 

Minako/Hiiro 3

Minako/Wufei 2

Minako and Quatre! Wow! I was actually expecting to be doing a Minako/Duo pairing. I mean, they're both extremely mischievous, but I guess that if they were together, there would be no stopping the pranks, ne? I'm actually quiet surprised by most of the couples! I would have never expected Relena to end up with Duo, EVER!


	4. Part One: Chapter Four

Hey everyone, I'm glad that you're enjoying my story, although the review responses for the last chapter at the moment are a little down heartening. I guess I'll just have to find something to make you guys review. Well, at the moment, we are voting on who Usagi-chan's three guards are going to be.

Remember that whoever is not Usagi's guard will still be on the job guarding Relena. I mean, they can't just leave her without a guard.

The votes stand as such:

Hiiro-Duo-Wufei ~ 1

Hiiro-Duo-Quatre ~ 0

Hiiro-Duo-Trowa ~ 1

Hiiro-Wufei-Quatre ~ 0

Hiiro-Wufei-Trowa ~ 0

Hiiro-Quatre-Trowa ~ 0

Now, this voting will NOT last any longer than beyond this chapter because Usagi will find out about it in the beginning of the next chapter.

I know that those of you who reviewed are just waiting on me to get to the greetings, so I guess that I'll go ahead and give in.

****

~*~ Setsuna, Megami of Time ~*~ You are such a FAITHFUL reviewer, I'm so happy that I have one! I'm sorry to leave you with such a hanging ending, cuz I know that your waiting on Setsuna's and Trowa's first meeting, or is it the first? Hmm, I wonder? Well, I guess that you'll just have to read this chapter to find out. Also, thank you for voting. Although, I'm not sure if I'm going to put Duo as one of her guards, I might if this ends up becoming a Silver Millennium fic, but I'm not sure if it will. Well, keep up the reviewing, and I will do my best to keep the chapters coming on Fridays like I have been trying to do, although next time I may post at midnight just to make sure that it gets top spot!

****

~*~ Hitokiri-Tenshi Kenshin's Grl ~*~ Thank you for reviewing my chapter. I'm so glad that you liked it. I hope that you'll like the rest of my story as well. I do expect to keep seeing your name on the list of those who reviewed my story! Keep up the good job!

****

~*~ Darkness ~*~ Thank you SO much for reviewing my story. I hope to see your name appear again. Please, keep reading and reviewing! I hope that you enjoy this chapter too!

****

~*~ AutumnHime ~*~ That is somewhat of an old question, but it's explained in chapter three. I hope that you kept reading my story even though that didn't make sense. Keep reviewing if you did!

Come come, you guys, there aren't very many reviews on this chapter. How can you just stop reviewing? You must be out of your minds if you think that this amount of reviews will hold me over to keep going! Review some more, and give me some input!

~*~ Another Life Chapter Four ~*~

"Hello again," came a mysterious voice from behind them. All the boys turned to be greeted with the sight of none other thanSetsuna Meioh.

Some of them recognized her immediately while others did not. Duo ran up to her grinning, and pulled a pad out of nowhere, "Can I have your autograph?"

The entire group sweat dropped at what he was doing, but Setsuna just smiled and said, "Yes, who am I signing this too?"

Duo, who was still grinning, said, "Duo Maxwell!"

When she was finished writing, she handed him the paper and pen back. Walking past him, she sat down at a free spot on the bench. This actually placed her between Trowa and Usagi.

"Well," Michiru said while secretly grinning towards her fiancé, "since our last guest has arrived, let's eat!"

They all took a seat, whether it was at the table or on the ground, and began to eat the sandwiches that Hotaru passed around to everyone.

Sitting at the corner of the table was Trowa, and beside him sat Setsuna. Usagi was next followed by Duo. Across from Duo was Hotaru, who was doing everything in her power to make Hiiro talk, and beside Hiiro sat Haruka and Michiru. On the ground, Minako, Wufei and Quatre sat to one side talking, or more like Minako and Wufei were arguing, and Quatre was trying to break them up.

Friendly conversation sprang up between those who were willing to talk, and the afternoon seemed to be moving at a slow pace.

Eventually, all of the food was consumed, and certain members of the group started to become "BORED." Usagi screeched, "it's so boring, we have to find something better to do!"

"I so agree with you, Usagi-chan!" Minako said. She gave Usagi a pat on the back as she walked behind her friend.

Usagi, who had been desperately trying to act like she was completely ok with the group that had joined them, finally broke. 'I have to get away from them,' was the only thought or goal in her mind. If she could talk them into doing something, then she knew that she would be able to sneak away from all of these people who were determined to protect her. She never could tolerate people acting as her bodyguards. On the moon, she had discreetly disposed of all of her bodyguards, and that's why the senshi came to the moon to finish their training. Her mother figured that if she were a friend of her bodyguards, she wouldn't try to get rid of them. Well, that didn't work either. She remembered all of those times that she had sneaked down to Earth without the foreknowledge of her friends. She also remembered feeling like she was trapped, and that's what had led to her sneaking down to Earth. Now, she felt that same trapped feeling again. She couldn't stand it. It was like being in a gilded cage.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. Her mind smirked at what her friends would do after they found her gone, but outside, she just jumped up from her spot on the table and said, "I've got the PERFECT idea!"

Minako smiled, knowing her friend would come up with something, "What's your idea?"

Usagi smiled brighter, "Let's play another game of Frisbee! Haruka made us stop our last one with that bad throw of hers, so let's try again! This time, however, the boys can join in along with Michiru and Hotaru!"

Duo grinned, "That's a GREAT idea, Usagi-chan!" Immediately, he looked to his friends for some kind of confirmation. The only positive one that he received, however, was from Quatre. "Ah! Come on you three! You guys are such spoilsports! Lighten up, let's go have some fun!" Duo smiled, knowing how he would get those three, "I mean, if we're going to go over to that field, where it's so out of site, Relena might not like it that much!"

Wufei groaned and the other two just nodded. All five knew that if Usagi were to be out of their sights for even a minute, Relena would have a fit. The whole group cleaned up the mess, and then headed over the field in the distance.

Picking different spots on 'The Field of Battle' as Usagi, Minako, and Duo named it, the group split. They picked places about thirty feet apart in a large circle. Usagi picked the spot closest to the trees. All she would need were for them to stop throwing her the disc, and thinking of the last time that they had actually finished a game, she knew what to do.

When she got the disc for the first time, she threw it in a circle that it went up and down and around, nearly hitting everyone at least one time, and some two. When it finally landed, Minako stormed up to her friend; (she was the nearest person to her). "Usagi," she started angrily, "didn't we make an agreement that move would be a ten turn discipline!"

Usagi looked shocked, and then pretended to remember, doing it quiet well I might add, and said, "Oh! I forgot, man! I really wanted to try some new moves."

Minako looked horrified. The last time that she 'tried new moves' everyone went home with bruises and scratches all over them, and one or two with a broken hand or rib. "Usagi! You're out for ten turns!"

Usagi pretended to pout, and took the 'out' position that they had agreed upon. Basically, it was sitting Indian style in the spot that you were playing in until it was your turn again.

Minako went back to the game, and they continued playing. When her out time was finally up, Quatre was the one who was supposed to throw the first one back to her, but when he went to take aim, she wasn't there. The others noticed his hesitation, and looked to where Usagi was supposed to be.

The first thing that they heard were the curses from Haruka followed by Minako, "Ah! She's done it again! Will that girl ever learn!"

Michiru and Hotaru just shook their heads, "Minako-chan, I don't think that she can learn!" Hotaru said to her friend.

Duo, who had been between Minako and Hotaru said, "What are you guys talking about, does she do this often?"

Minako, Michiru, and Hotaru all nodded their heads. Haruka went in search of the missing girl, trying to see if she had really left, or was just out of site.

The boys were all trying to think of ways to separate from the others so that they could go find her, since they were supposed to protect her, when there was an ear-shattering scream from inside the woods. All around knew that it was none other than Usagi, for only she could scream so loud.

Immediately, everyone went in search for her, following where the voice had come from.

They split into groups of two or three, Minako and Quatre, Hotaru and Wufei, Haruka and Michiru, and Hiiro, Trowa and Duo. All of them searched different areas where they could be.

Hiiro, Trowa, and Duo all split again to search their area better. Hiiro was to search over by the riverbed, Trowa the left woods, and Duo the right woods. When Hiiro was searching the river, he came across something odd, a small puddle of blood. It appeared to have been smeared by someone stepping in it, and the footprint went east. He followed in that direction silently until he heard whimpers in a bush.

Looking into the bush, he found none other than Usagi, who was holding a bleeding shoulder. She looked at him with pleading eyes; "Help" was the only word that escaped her mouth before she passed out.

He easily caught her falling form, and careful not to upset the wound further, picked her up princess style. Immediately, he carried her back to the others.

Usagi awoke to a horrible headache, and the worst ache she could imagine on her left shoulder. She groaned and said to no one, "What happened?"

She didn't expect to be answered, especially by a furious sister, "You left the group and were attacked."

Usagi looked over to her sister in this life startled, "Relena!"

Relena's features spoke pure disappointed rage, "Usagi-chan! How could you do something so STUPID? I swear that if you ever do anything like that again, I'm going to put you under lock and key!"

Usagi was too shocked to really process what happened, but then it seemed as if a floodgate opened, and everything came rushing back to her. She placed her right hand on her forehead and groaned. "Ah! How long have I been out?"

Relena shook her head and said, "About a day and a half. I think that you managed to scare your friends real good!"

Usagi gasped, and then groaned again, "Did any of them seem especially irritated?"

Relena thought back to her conversation with Usagi's friends, "Well, that boy, Haruka is it? Well, he seemed like he was going to murder someone."

Usagi groaned again. She knew that she was going to be in big trouble.

"Usagi-chan," Relena started in a gentler voice.

"Yes," Usagi said knowing by the tone of voice that she wasn't going to like the news that her sister was about to deliver.

"Usagi, I've had no choice in this matterI just want you to know that I didn't want to do this Please, Usagi, keep that in mind" Relena stuttered with her words. She had to find a way to break the news to her without her sister freaking out.

"Just spit it out, Relena!" Usagi said exasperated.

"Well" Relena said. 'I might as well just say it,' ran through her mind, "I've had to get you three bodyguards." Relena winced and awaited the explosion.

"WHAT!?" Usagi screamed.

~*~ End ~*~

I'm really sorry for the short chapter guys, but I'm loosing my must due to lack of reviews. I'm sure that everyone can bring it back to me if they just start reviewing again. I'm really grateful to all who did review this chapter.

Some people missed this. I got that impression anyway, so here it is. I hope that everyone is satisfied with the couples, because they picked them out.

The couples are voted for, and here are the complete results.

Usagi/Hiiro

Minako/Quatre

Hotaru/Wufei

Setsuna/Trowa

Relena/Duo

and of course, Haruka/Michiru (I just can't come up with the heart to change this couple!)


	5. Part One: Chapter Five

Hey everyone! I'm so glad that I got so many reviews this time! I'm really sorry, though, but I've temporarily lost use of my left middle finger. I will be out of writing for a little while, but as soon as I can, I will be at this story again! I am going to have a small continuation from the last chapter, the voting will go until the next chapter comes out, and of course I will say hi to all of my reviewers! Here you are!

****

~*~ Hitokiri-Tenshi Kenshin's Grl ~*~ I'm so glad that you like my story! I think that Setsuna and Trowa are a cute couple too!

****

~*~ Airlady ~*~ I'm really glad that you like my story! Keep reading and reviewing!

****

~*~ Dark Universe ~*~ I'm so glad that you reviewed my story. I hope that you liked it so far. I think that her guard choices are cool!

****

~*~ Setsuna, Megami of Time ~*~ I am VERY sorry that I'm going to disappoint you this week, I promise, I'll do everything I can to put Setsuna in with my next update. Here's a hint I will always update on a Friday night, so it will be there Saturday. Just keep an eye out for it!

****

~*~ Damia, Queen of the Gypsi's ~*~ Ah! Wufei's not THAT bad (well most of the time anyway). I hope that you enjoy what's coming!

****

~*~ Fire Dolphin ~*~ Thank you so much for the encouragement! I'm so glad that you like my story! Keep up the reading and reviewing!

****

~*~ Crystalstorm21 ~*~ I hope that you continue to like this story! Keep up the reviewing and tell me what you think!

****

~*~ Patricia16 ~*~ I will do all I can to finish it! I hope that you keep up the reviewing so that I know I'm doing a good job.

****

~*~ Queen LuvBunny ~*~ I'm SO happy that you love my story! I hope to see your name appear more often! Also, I like the guard choices!

****

~*~ Serenity Komoshiro ~*~ Thank you so much for reviewing! I will do everything I can to keep the updates coming! As I said above, though, I may have to slow down. I will keep up with updates on how it's coming though (such as teasers and so on).

****

~*~ Brooke ~*~ It's great knowing that somebody loves my story! I hope that you keep reviewing! Also, I like your vote (it's very original!).

****

~*~ Raye-chan ~*~ About Hiiro's eyes, I know their blue, I had some kind of memory lapse when I was writing, but since I wrote it, I'm going to stick with it. Now, with Haruka, well, I'm surprised, you're the only person so far to ask. Well, to be honest, I just can't write girl/girl things. It's not as much that I don't like the relationship (because I don't like fics that separate them unless they are REALLY well written) but that I'm just not very good at writing it. So, since it is another life, I've decided to make it possible for them to build a family (you know, have kids and such), and I thought it would be a change since not many people that I've read do it. THANK YOU so much for reviewing, and I absolutely love the vote idea!

****

IMPORTANT: If you did not read the note above, you MUST read this. I have temporarily lost the use of the middle finger in my left hand making it difficult to type, so this story will either be delayed or a really short chapter until I regain the use back. I'm very sorry, I hope that everyone is patient. And, because of your patience, I will have something every Friday as long as the reviews keep coming. It will be either a teaser or a short chapter, or a long chapter depending on what I has time to do.

~*~ Another Life Chapter Five ~ The Mysterious Guards ~*~

Relena had left about an hour ago, and Usagi was still sitting on her bed fuming. There was no way that she was going to take this laying down. How dare anyone think that she wasn't capable of taking care of herself? 'I mean, even if I did allow myself to get shot, that doesn't mean a thing!' Usagi thought to herself.

The door opened slowly, and a little girl peaked in. "Usagi-chan?" Hotaru questioned before entering.

Usagi gave an ear-to-ear grin at the little girl, and said, "Come in Hotaru-chan! Come in!"

Hotaru smiled. She had heard the news, and wasn't quiet sure what to expect when she came to see her friend and princess. Slowly, the young girl walked to the end of the bed and said, "Usagi, we heard about your three bodyguards."

Usagi let out a longsuffering sigh and said, "Why can't everyone just understand that I'm not made out of glass."

Hotaru smiled while answering her friends questioned, "I think it's because when you got shot, you got cracked, and they don't want you broken."

There was a double meaning there that only the young warrior of death and rebirth knew of. The princess would never know what it meant, and the guardians wouldn't know for a long time. 

"I won't break!" Usagi said with determination. "And I'm not cracked," was mumbled under her breath. In her mind a single thought rang through, 'If they think that I'm going to play the part of a princess in distress, well, they're wrong!'

Hotaru only smiled and said, "That may or may not be true, but my visiting time is up. If I take much longer, Haruka-papa will be completely impossible to deal with."

Usagi gasped. She shook her head vigorously, "Hotaru-chan! I can't face Haruka! He's going to have a fit!"

Hotaru just giggled and said, "Whatever he does will be your fault! You shouldn't have run off like that. Usagi-chan, you scared us all! Well, I'll come back tomorrow. Sayonara, Usagi-chan."

"Sayonara," Usagi said in a daze. Her mind was trying to come up with a quick way to appease Haruka before he got there. However, her mind wasn't quick enough. A moment later, there was a loud bang, and then the crash of the door to her room hitting the wall. In walked the person of her thoughts.

Haruka stormed in. He wasn't about to go lightly on this trip. She had been attacked because she was stupid enough to sneak off without saying anything to anyone. "Usagi," he growled, "what in the world were you thinking?"

Usagi gulped, "Uh"  


"You could have been seriously hurt!" Haruka raged. "I swear that if you ever pull that stunt again, I'm personally going to put you under lock and key!"

Usagi sighed. She had only wanted some peace and quiet. She couldn't stand being guarded all the time, however, she knew that she did something terribly wrong. "I'm really very sorry, Haruka, I won't do it again. Besides, Relena-san has said that she was forced into getting me three bodyguards."

Haruka nodded. She knew about this from Setsuna. They had all talked about it, and they had decided that it would be for the best. "Usagi, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Usagi nodded, "I know, Haruka, but you know that I've never been able to stand being guarded all of the time. Spending time with you because of fun is one thing, but when you're just guarding me, it's a whole different story. I really wish that it didn't have to be this way. It seems that all of my lives are destined to be abnormal."

Haruka walked to Usagi and gave her a hug. It was the first time that he had shown this type of emotion to anyone publicly in this life.

Thinking of his own life made him realize that none of the senshi would ever be destined for normal. They would be the ones that would suffer in order to make the world a better place. As he released Usagi, he spoke, "Usagi, expect the abnormal with your life and you won't be disappointed. I better go, the others want to see you too."

Usagi smiled at him and said, "I'll talk to you later, Haruka-san."

"Later, Koneko," Haruka said as he walked out the door.

It was a minute or so before her next visitor came in. Michiru demurely walked into the room and gave Usagi one of her knowing smiles. "I'm glad to see that you're awake, Usagi-chan," she said, "we were all worried about you."

Usagi smiled as she hugged her long time friend, "I know, Michiru-san, and I am very sorry. I shouldn't have run off. I promised Haruka that I won't do it anymore."

"Usagi-chan," the water senshi said, "I understand how you feel. I'm very sorry that you have to be in this situation, but you know that we only do it so that you'll be safe."

"I know," Usagi said with a resigned sigh. "I'm just so tired of having to put up with it."

"It will be over soon, Usagi-chan," Michiru stood up. "And do me a favor."

"What?" Usagi asked.

"Cheer up, and be the Usagi that we all know and love," Michiru said as she left.

After she left, Usagi whispered to no one, "I will, Michiru-san, I will."

Setsuna walked in with her mysterious, yet comforting air. She gave Usagi a smile and walked up to her bedside. "Usagi-chan," she started, "I'm sorry that this had to happen. It will get better."

Usagi smiled and said, "I know it will. I'm surrounded by my friends and family, how can it not?"

Setsuna looked at her princess with pride. She knew that there was next to nothing that could break the girl's spirit, and for that she was proud of her for. She was proud to be the protector, advisor, and most importantly, friend to this girl. She was the best friend that anyone could have.

"Oh," Usagi said as if she had forgotten something, "I almost forgot. The main reason that I had insisted that you came to that picnic was to tell you something important."

This confused Setsuna. She hadn't been able to see what was going to happen at the picnic, or directly after it, so she had no idea what she was going to say. "What is it, Princess?"

"Well," Usagi said grinning, "you know how you've wanted to be a clothes designer?" Setsuna nodded her head. "Now you can. Since I've lost my personal protectors, you four have become them, and that requires constant presence. That also means that you are now officially relieved from your duty as Time Guardian. So, you still have your power over time, you will still carry the time staff, and you will be known as the Senshi of Time, but you will no longer be required to guard the gates."

Setsuna was too shocked to say anything. She had not seen this coming, but she was more than happy to except the job as personal guardian to her princess than 'Time Guardian' any day. She just had one question, "Who will be guarding the time gates?"

"Well," Usagi said thoughtfully, "I've been told that they will seal themselves up to where no one can get through them, I mean with you as the exception. There is no one else who needs to travel through time, so there is no reason that they should be left open."

Setsuna was deep in thought for a moment before she smiled and said, "Well, I guess that I'll be occupying my room more than once a month from now on!"

Usagi laughed and said, "I'll see you at home!" With that, Setsuna hugged her princess and left.

The next visitor was none other than the soldier of Venus herself, Aino Minako. Usagi saw the door slowly open, and Minako cautiously peeked in. As soon as she saw Usagi sitting up in bed and looking at her, all of her emotions went wild. Immediately, she ran to Usagi and lightly embraced, keeping in mind that she was wounded, and sobbed onto her shoulder. Usagi used her good arm to pat her back and just let her release all of the stress that she'd been holding.

Usagi heard her speak through her sobs, "Usagi-chanI swear that if you ever and I mean EVER do that again I'm personally going to kill you myself." It seemed that she wasn't even able to stop sobbing so that she would be able to speak.

"I won't, " Usagi said, "I promise that I'll never do it again."

Minako just stayed in that position.

A little while later, after Minako had left, Usagi received another set of visitors. Relena walked in followed by three of the boys that had been with her at the park. "Usagi-chan," Relena started, but she faltered.

"Yes, Relena-san," Usagi said smiling.

"Usagi-chan," she tried again, "these are your new bodyguards. Their names are"

To be continued

Well, I forgot to post the results of the voting so far, and as you can see, I can't go any farther without ending the voting.

Here are the results so far:

Hiiro-Duo-Wufei ~ 3

Hiiro-Duo-Quatre ~ 0

Hiiro-Duo-Trowa ~ 2

Hiiro-Wufei-Quatre ~ 0

Hiiro-Wufei-Trowa ~ 0

Hiiro-Quatre-Trowa ~ 1

Duo-Wufei-Quatre ~ 1


	6. Part One: Chapter Six

Here are the results of the voting! I hope that everyone enjoys the set that they've picked.

Hiiro-Duo-Wufei ~ 6 

Hiiro-Duo-Trowa ~ 5 

Hiiro-Quatre-Trowa ~ 2 

Duo-Wufei-Quatre ~ 1

Hiiro-Duo-Quatre ~ 0

Hiiro-Wufei-Quatre ~ 0

Hiiro-Wufei-Trowa ~ 0

****

~*~ Damia Queen of the Gypsy's ~*~ It looks like you're going to get the guards that you wanted. Oh, I know that this is going to be fun.

****

~*~ Brooke ~*~ Thank you so much for your review! I hope that my story stays up to your standards of a good story! Please keep reviewing!

****

~*~ Darkness ~*~ Thank you so much for reviewing! I will try to keep it up as best as I can. Please, keep reviewing!

****

~*~ Crystalstorm21 ~*~ Thank you for reviewing! I'm doing my best to keep the chapters coming at the same pace (uploading every Friday!)

****

~*~ Setsuna, Megami of Time ~*~ Thank you so much for being such a constant reviewer! I promise, once I've got things going, I'll dedicate a chapter to Setsuna and Trowa, but I will need some help with it. Are you up to it? If you are, tell me!

****

~*~ Dark Universe ~*~ I did let you vote again, but it wasn't quiet enough. Maybe I'll be able to come up with some fun things that you'll enjoy anyway.

****

~*~ Sere Star ~*~ Thank you for reviewing my story. I hope that you like it!

****

~*~ Setsuna Guardian of Time ~*~ Your last minute vote tied it! I hope that you like the outcome, be sure to keep the reviewing whether your under this name or Hitokiri-Tenshi Kenshin's Grl. Have fun!

****

~*~ ~*MeiouBartonAngel*~ ~*~ Thank you for voting, I mean, you've broken the tie that we had. Please, keep reading and reviewing! Have fun with this chapter.

Well, I know that everyone is just wishing that I'd hurry up and get to the story, so here it is.

~*~ Another Life ~*~

****

~ Usagi ~ nani wo shitete mo mune no oku wa (no matter what I do inside my heart)

anata no koto bakari (there are only things about you)

I Miss You "Mamo-chan..."

amaeteta dake no ano koro yori mo (more than just playing childishly back in those days)

zutto fukai ai ga sodatteru no yo (our deep love was always maturing

****

~ Seiya and Usagi ~ kokoro no naka de inoru dake de (with only the prayers within my heart)

tsutaeru sube ga nai nante (there are things I can't tell you)

****

~ Usagi ~ ai ga sabishisa wo tsukuru koto (there are times when love causes loneliness)

shiranakucha otona ni narenai no (you must know that I can't be an adult)

Don't leave me alone anymore

****

~ Seiya ~ kimi no aisuru hito no kawari ni wa narenai keredo 

(I can't replace the person that you love but)

itsudemo soba ni ite (I will always stay by your side)

kimi wo mamoru yo (and I will protect you)

****

~ Usagi ~ ai ga kurushisa wo tsukuru koto (there are times when love causes pain)

****

~ Seiya ~ shiru koto de suki da to wakaru no ka (knowing that, do you understand how I love you?)

Now I feel alone close to you

****

~ Usagi ~ Don't leave me alone anymore

****

~ Seiya ~ Now I feel alone close to you

****

~ Usagi ~ Don't leave me alone anymore

Usagi looked at the three boys, no men, standing beside her adopted sister. She knew that they expected something from her. If her sister had told them anything about the last time that she had received bodyguards, they probably were a little apprehensive. She grinned remembering all of the times that she had lost them by 'accident' in crowds and such. She absolutely loved antagonizing her guards it was just so much fun. 

She smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you, would you mind introducing yourselves to me?" Almost wanting to grin with satisfaction of their response. Perhaps they had expected her to yell at them or to acknowledge at least that she knew them, but not to act as if this was the first meeting.

"Usagi," Duo started, "you already know who we are."

Usagi smiled at him, "I guess you're right, but if you don't want my friends to find out, then we have to act this way. They won't know who you are if I act like you're two different groups of people." Usagi knew she was lying, but she had to come up with some way to make it sound legitimate for doing this. She actually did this to take suspicion away from her friends, especially after what had happened at the park.

"Well," Duo said, "I guess that we start now?" He looked over the Relena with a questioning gaze.

Relena nodded and said, "Yes, but before you do, I would like to have a word with my sister."

Hiiro grunted, Wufei nodded, and Duo said, "Sure." The three pilots left the sisters to talk about whatever it was that they were going to discuss.

"Usagi," Relena started. She wasn't quiet sure what to tell her sister. She wanted to console her, but she didn't know how. She knew how much Usagi despised bodyguards, but it had to be done.

"Relena," Usagi said smiling at her sister, "don't worry about it. I know that it's for my safety, and I know that you mean well, so I won't hold it against you. But, how do you ever expect me to keep this from my friends."

Relena smiled and said, "Don't worry, just tell them the truth. I know that they already know the story."

A look of shock covered Usagi's face, but before she could say anything, Relena said, "Don't worry, I also know that they can be trusted. However, I don't want your bodyguards to know that they know what happened."

Usagi nodded to her sister in understanding. Her new bodyguards would consider them a possible threat and dispose of them in any way necessary. It wouldn't matter if they were told not to harm them; the boys would still do everything to eliminate them from the picture. She knew from experience that it wasn't a smart thing to let her bodyguards know that her friends knew the story. The last one that had found out had forced her to leave. She had gotten so mad that she put a sleeping drought in his drink and had him fired for sleeping on the job.

"Usagi-chan," the voice of her sister brought her out of her musings, "I'm going to leave and have your bodyguards set up watch. I know that you're not happy about this, but please, don't pull another stunt like last time."

Usagi smiled, "I won't if they don't."

"Usagi," Relena warned. Usagi just gave her a dazzling smile before her sister left the room. "I don't like the way that she smiled. She has something up her sleeve." Turning to the three boys she spoke, "I'm warning you that she has something up her sleeve. If you know what's best, you'll have someone outside of her bedroom window and someone outside of her bedroom door. I don't think that there are any other ways out."

Hiiro nodded. Turning to Wufei, he said, "Window," and then to Duo, "Door."

Duo pouted, "Ah! But Hii-man"

"Be quiet, she'll hear you," Wufei snapped at him.

Duo looked confused for a moment before he said, "Why does that matter, Wu-man? She knows that we're here."

"Grrr," Wufei tried to calm his temper down before it was too late.

Duo took the hint, and for once actually avoided a fight, "Fine, but you better get going."

Wufei turned on his heel and walked down the hall heading towards the front door. Duo grinned at his retreating friend and turned to the ever silent trigger-happy companion, "So, if I'm here and he's outside, where does that put you?"

Hiiro didn't say anything, but just turned and went to enter her room. Wanting to avoid an embarrassing situation, he knocked and waited for her permission to enter. Duo stared as his friend walked through the door. The only thought running through his head was, 'Ah man! Why does he get to be in her bedroom?'

~*~ End Chapter ~*~

I'm so sorry that this thing took so long to get out. And what's worse is that I made it so short. I'm really sorry, but what I have planned next can't go into this chapter, and I couldn't think of anything to fill it up with.

Please, forgive me for taking so long with this thing. I'm starting on another fiction that's solely Sailor Moon, but it's different. It's an Usagi/Seiya thing that I came up with from a simple question that I asked myself when I first saw Sailor Moon fifth season. What if Seiya had not been mixing up Usagi and Princess Kakyuu, and they were the same person? I will warn you, though, there is a bit of angst and absolutely no Mamoru/Endymion bashing as I've done in the past. Although I must admit, the title is slipping me at the moment.

Anyway, for those of you who asked, my finger is doing much better. The problem was a small infection between my nail and finger, which caused a lot of swelling and pain. Now, finally, I can type normal again.

****

WRITER'S QUESTION: I'm sorry everyone, but I am facing a bit of writer's block. If you have any suggestions on how to pair Setsuna and Trowa up without going too far out of character, I would really appreciate it. I just can't seem to come up with anything that would be good for them without taking them out of character. The best idea so far that I've had is the chronic 'matchmaker syndrome' that two certain blondes seem to have.


	7. Part One: Chapter Seven

I'm really sorry that it didn't come out yesterday everyone. FF.net was being mean to me and wouldn't let me log on. But it's only a day late this time, so I hope that you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

GREETINGS:

****

~*~ Setsuna, Megami of Time ~*~ Setsuna and Trowa are coming up soon, so please give me any suggestions. I like the idea of matchmaking, but what are they going to do to get those two together? Please, I need some really good ideas! 

****

~*~ Setsuna, Guardian of Time ~*~ It seems that your question will not be answered until the very end of the story, for I'm telling you now that she doesn't like people who try and suffocate her in order to protect her. Please keep up the reviewing!

****

~*~ HikariUsa Yui ~*~ I'm really glad that you like my story! Please, keep reading and reviewing so that I know I'm doing it right!

****

~*~ Dark Universe ~*~ I absolutely love your ideas. I'm going to have to think about this though. I've got to keep in mind that neither will actually say anything to the other unless absolutely necessary. But the idea of 'rescuing' each other sounds good. I may make that a possibility. I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short, but I need to get some things out of the way before I can go on.

****

~*~ AnimeGirl ~*~ I like that idea, and I'm happy that you like my story so much. I'll do my best to keep it up to your standards. Thank you so much for reviewing, and keep it up!

****

~*~ Crystal Storm21 ~*~ Letting Duo in on the matchmaking sounds hilarious. I'm going to have to come up with some good stunts for the 'three musketeers!'

****

~*~ Child's-Play ~*~ I know that many people were freaked out because of it, and originally it was an accident, but since people voted for the couple, and because they aren't blood brother and sister, I left them, but they lost, and he probably won't even appear in the story. Thank you for pointing out my mistake, and please keep reviewing. I hope to see your name again!

****

~*~ Mi-Lu ~*~ I'm really glad that you like my story. I've continued it for you. Please keep reading and reviewing!

It had been a week since her new bodyguards had taken up their duty. When the Outers and the Pilots were around, she acted like no one knew anything was strange, but she did tell her senshi that they were bodyguards hired to protect her. Of course, Haruka showed absolutely no trust for them and had grown to despise Wufei for his remarks on the opposite sex. He remembered what it was like to be female, and he wasn't happy about someone acting like they're all high and mighty just because they're part of the male species.

Michiru, on the other hand, used it as an opportunity to tease Haruka whenever she could sneak it in. Sometimes she would make comments that everyone would laugh at, but usually only the senshi understood her cryptic statements. Of course, the rumor that he didn't like popular boys had made all of the girls crack a grin at the memory (A.N. see the episode where Seiya plays bodyguard for Usagi in fifth season).

Minako was always gushing over the boys when they weren't around, but it seemed that her new pass time was to torture Quatre by flirting with him endlessly. It managed to bring smiles to everyone's faces as his turned to a red that was only thought possible by the most imaginative of writers. Usagi, being the gossip that she was, had finally pried it out of Minako that there was a real spark there and it wasn't all just teasing. Minako was falling for the blonde Arabian, but she wouldn't admit to anyone.

Hotaru seemed to be doing fine as a teenager, even if Haruka didn't like it. As a matter of fact, Hotaru thought it was fun to tease 'poor Haruka-papa.' And, like usual, Haruka didn't let it go unnoticed. She got retribution, especially in the mornings. Her favorite involved ice-cold water, a bucket, and a certain ebony haired teen. It wasn't a pretty site, but it did the job it was meant for. Hotaru, however, seemed to be the most sensitive to Wufei's comments, but she didn't let him see that. The only reason the others knew was because of the close nit relationship they had.

Setsuna had been coming and going off and on, but Usagi was starting to get a little tired of it. She wanted her around, so she started to do a little research. She found out that if the Ginzuishou closed the gates of time, then the guardian of time would be released from that duty. So, she decided that was the only way to make her stay around. For if she weren't a guardian of time, then she would be a full time guardian to the princess as the treaty of the Silver Millennium stated.

This was the day that she was going to close them. She knew that her guardians wouldn't be too happy with her for it, so she told them that she wasn't feeling well and that she would be staying in bed. They had all planned on going to the movies, and she backed out at the last minute so that they couldn't get out of their plans. She waited until she knew that they were watching the movie before she called for the crystal. She made the process go as slow as possible so that they wouldn't feel it. 

Now that she had the crystal, though, she knew this part had to be fast enough so that they couldn't get there in time to stop it. She made a prayer to the crystal, whispering in her native tongue, "Ginzuishou, hear my plea. Head the words of your princess and queen to be. Close the gates of time to all who would come through, let none who seek find, and none who walk go through, whether they're mortal or immortal, block them from your passages."

The crystal, hearing it's princess' plea, closed the gates to all that would pass. The other's, who had felt it the moment she began to use it's power, barged into the room just in time to see her collapse to the floor. Cursing under his breath, Haruka ran over to her and checked her pulse. It took a moment, but she found it.

Duo, who had guard duty tonight, ran in with the other girls. "What happened!" he nearly yelled before receiving a glare from Haruka. He watched as Haruka picked her up and took her to the bedroom. He looked at all of them for some kind of explanation, but it looked like he wasn't going to receive one.

He looked first at Haruka, he knew there would be no hope with him. Then to Hotaru who had followed Haruka, and realized that she wasn't going to give him the information that he needed. So, he turned to Setsuna only to find that she wasn't anywhere to be found. Finally, he turned to Michiru who was smiling at him. "Come with me, Duo," she told him.

They walked out of the room and stood outside. He turned to her and said, "What happened in there? Why did she collapse all of the sudden."

Michiru gave him a sad smile and said, "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone, ok?" Duo nodded his head. "Usagi likes to push herself, and sometimes goes too far. She's sick right now, and she went and used up more energy than she had. We have to be careful of it when we're around, and you should be too. Watch her. She'll probably be out for the rest of the day and all night."

"What did she do to cause her to pass out like that?" questioned a calmer Duo.

"Something that we've told her again and again not to do," Michiru smiled as she re-entered the dorm room to collect her companions.

Duo could easily tell that he wasn't going to get anymore out of those girls, so he took his position for bodyguard again. He wasn't sure why he was the one stuck on duty right now, but he would have a lot of explaining to do when Wufei came to relieve him of his shift.

Meanwhile, outside, Hiiro stood watch at her window. He did it discreetly by looking like he was just enjoying the shade of the tree while studying, but his mind was on full alert. He knew something was up when her friends came running like there was no tomorrow, but he waited until Duo checked in.

After about ten minutes with no news, he called Duo. "02, what is the problem?"

Duo sighed when he heard his comrade, he should have known that he would know there was something going on. "She passed out from lack of energy. Her friends are in there right now making sure that she's all right."

Hiiro just grunted and said, "01 out."

Duo grinned at the ever attentive, silent friend, "02 out."

A few hours later find the senshi in Michiru's dorm having a meeting. "What did she use the crystal for anyway?" Minako voiced her query.

Michiru just shook her head, "I'm not sure. I've checked the mirror, and there are no disturbances that I can find."

Haruka growled, "I don't see any reason for her to use so much power. What was so important that it called for the crystal?"

Hotaru just shrugged, "I'm sure that she had a good reason for it. I'm just curious what she did with it."

"I can tell you that," Setsuna said from the doorway.

"What did she do?" Minako asked.

Setsuna let out a sigh. This odd behavior caused the senshi to take a closer look at their long time friend. They all realized at the same time that her face was covered with worry lines, and fatigue marks under her eyes made it apparent that she was extremely tired. She looked at everyone; "She locked the time gates."

The Outer Senshi stood in shock. That meant that Setsuna's duty was no longer valid, and it placed her on the same terms as the Inner Senshi. Minako, on the other hand, was extremely confused, "What does that have to do with anything? I mean, how can she just lock them?"

Setsuna gave a wry smile, "She used her power to lock them from all things. Nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing, can pass through them now."

Minako seemed to realize what this meant, "So, where does that put you?"

Setsuna gave her a blank look before saying, "In the exact same boat as you. Since my guardianship of time has now officially come to an end, then I am one of Serenity's guardians. However, I still am part of the Outer Senshi, so I will be under Haruka's command and not yours."

Minako nodded, thought a moment, and grinned, "So that means that you're going to be staying here! Oh, this is SO great!"

Setsuna just shook her head while the others sweat dropped at their friend's antics. "It seems as though I've been given new orders by our queen."

Hotaru nodded, "I'm sure that she just wants you to have a chance at a happy life, Setsuna-mama."

Minako threw her fist into the air and said, "YEAH! Don't look a gift donkey in the hoof."

Again, everyone sweat dropped. "I guess some things never change," Haruka commented quietly under her breath.

Michiru nodded as Hotaru said, "I think you mean 'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

Minako gave a sheepish grin and said, "Yeah, that's what I meant."

Over the next week, Usagi found herself basically under house arrest. She was allowed to leave for class, always being escorted by either a hired bodyguard, or one of the senshi, but that was it. After class, she was confined to her dorm room and not allowed to leave. Minako and Hotaru guarded her like a hawk in her dorm. She could barely find the time to shower.

This all became old very fast. There was only so much that she could take before it became suffocating, and this was way beyond the limit. She had to get out of there, no matter what she promised Relena. Relena had promised her that it wouldn't be like this, and yet it was. She sat in her room, the only place that she could be alone, and started to come up with a plan. She knew that Hiiro, Duo, and Wufei all took turns outside to make sure no one came in through the window, or maybe to make sure she didn't escape, but if she got them in between shifts, she might catch them off guard long enough to get away.

That night, she knew when they were changing shifts. Tonight it would be at ten, then two, and then ten. She wanted to try for the two o'clock one because whoever was on duty would be closer to the point of exhaustion than for the ten o'clock one. So, that night, at two in the morning, she was wearing all black. Her hair was pulled up into a bun on her head, a rather large bun, and a black scarf was tied around it so that it wouldn't be quite so visible.

She watched out the window that she had opened earlier saying she needed some air, and waited for Duo's relief to come. She was pretty sure that it would Hiiro for he always seemed to take the hard shifts, and she was right. She saw the perfect moment when they both had their backs to her, and she took it. Silently, she climbed out her window and onto the tree that stood beside it.

She climbed down the opposite side of the tree, like she had so many times before when they were being overprotective, and ran. She knew that they saw her because she could hear them coming, or at least one of them was following. "Stop!" she heard Hiiro call, but that just made her run faster.

She was ahead of him by a little over two minutes, and that should give her enough time to get over the wall. She was right, and once she was over, she ran for the woods that were behind the school. She knew that she had to make it to the tree line before he caught her or it would be useless. There would be no escape if she didn't go faster, so she pushed. The pure excitement of it all gave her the urge to laugh out loud, but she kept it in with a grin while pushing harder.

They were just in front of her now, she could almost touch the first one, and she broke through the line. She could hear him behind her only because of the occasional breaking of a stick or a slip of the foot on the grass. He was gaining on her, but she didn't want to be caught.

She ran to her safe haven, she knew that if she made it there, he probably wouldn't be able to find her. She dodged trees and made as much of a zigzag shape as she could in order to get there, but it seemed that nothing she did would get him off of her trail. 

After about five minutes of zigzag, she finally realized that he wasn't following her anymore, so she made a beeline of her spot. Another minute of running, and she found herself on the shore of a beautiful lake with the moonlight shining off of it. The lake had an almost enchanted look at this time of night when the moon was full. She loved to come here. Normally, she would bring one of her instruments to play, but she couldn't afford to do that when she was trying to hide from someone.

So, she decided that a song was something even better. She sang Yakusoku wa iranai; I don't need a promise. It was the theme song to an anime, Vision of Escaflowne, back in her second life.

What she didn't realize, though, was there were two people watching her from the shadows. Neither knew that the other was there, but the showdown for Usagi's life was about to take place.

Meanwhile, back at the school, Duo went to gather all of the other pilots, and accidentally woke Hotaru. When Hotaru found that Usagi was gone, she woke all of the senshi, and they all went in search of her. The boys weren't too thrilled about the girls going, but they were too busy trying to find Usagi to worry about them. They were told to stay, but they didn't, which irked Wufei to no end.

They ended up splitting into teams of two to find her. The first team was Minako and Quatre, who were going north. The second team was Hotaru and Wufei they were headed east. Third was Trowa and Setsuna who headed northwest. Michiru and Haruka both headed to the west. Finally, Duo headed to the northeast. 

None had any idea what was going to happen this night. The destiny of all their lives would hang in the balance, but none could stop the foreboding feeling that was rising in their gut. They all knew that something, whether for good or evil, was going to happen. The girls all hoped that it did NOT include the death of their leader, but they all feared it.

To be continued

I know that everyone is probably raving mad at me, but please don't flame. I swear that if you flame, the next chapter will be late. Well, that's not true, I'll try not to make it late, but it may be. This upcoming week is going to be busy, so I'll do my best to get it written. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. By the way, the next chapters may hold some romance, at least, that's what I'm aiming for, so review!


	8. Part One: Chapter Eight

****

IMPORTANT NOTICE My computer is not connected to the Internet, and that is why it took me so long to update this story. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter out soon. Well, ciao for now.

****

Setsuna Megami of Time The next chapter after this one is absolutely yours. I'm going to write a cute little scene with Setsuna and Trowa and the wonderful match making abilities of Minako, Usagi, and Duo. This is gonna be a blast, and hopefully full of laughs.

****

Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's You guys may not have been raving mad at me before, but I bet you are now! Here's a chapter for you. Hope you like.

****

Crystalstorm21 Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter. Well, ciao.

****

Dark Universe Hey, I like pink! Well, maybe not, but I only think it's evil when you use it wrong, like a pink Cadillac. Setsuna Megami of Time liked your idea for Suna/Trowa matchmaking, so the next chapter will be for you guys, cuz I know that you've been waiting on it for a while. As for ideas, give me some for all of the matchmaking, please?

****

Jypsee Thanks for your review. I hope that you enjoy this chapter too.

****

Allison Thanks for reviewing my story. I'm soooo glad that you loved it. I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner, if you read the important notice, you'll know why.

****

AmarisD I'm really thankful for your comment on the speed. I don't want it to go too fast or too slow. Cuz both turn people away. I hope this chapter doesn't move to fast, but I had to get it out, otherwise, I never would. However, don't think the story is over.

Another Life Chapter Eight

Last Time

None had any idea what was going to happen this night. The destiny of all their lives would hang in the balance, but none could stop the foreboding feeling that was rising in their gut. They all knew that something, whether for good or evil, was going to happen. The girls all hoped that it did NOT include the death of their leader, but they all feared it.

This Time

As Usagi finished her song, someone started clapping. She looked up startled to see a person standing in the shadows. They laughed and said, "I'm amazed at you, Serenity, you actually have the ability to do something. I admit, singing doesn't take that much ability, but it does take some."

Usagi gasped. She knew that voice. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Why, haven't you figured it out yet, I'm here to kill you," he said.

"You can't be here, you were frozen in that crystal by Beryl," Usagi said as she stood up.

"Now, now, Serenity, don't you think that over the past couple thousands of years, I would have been able to escape. It's your fault she threw me in there in the first place," he sneered stepping more into the light.

"It is not, Jedaite, you're the one who sided with someone who would do that," Usagi said.

Jedaite sneered and said, "She was better than you."

Usagi, now standing, said, "She might have been, but that's not for me or you to decide. She is gone now, and will be for eternity. Her soul, once controlled by Metalia, has been released and she's resting in peace."

Jedaite became angrier at this, "You also killed all of the other generals."

Usagi scowled and said indignantly, "I did not. She did. She killed them for failing to kill me, and you know this."

Meanwhile, Hiiro had been listening to this conversation as he moved to a better position to get Usagi out of harms way. It sounded like Usagi had battled some organization run by a woman named Beryl, and this man had been one of the lead generals of it.

They were going at it still, he blamed her for the death of three other people, and for taking away someone named Endymion, and she said that she didn't take Endymion, and another woman killed the other three.

"Listen to me, Jedaite," Usagi said, "Endymion and I fell in love in front of your eyes! You watched us fall in love. We were going to marry, but he wasn't going to leave you, I was going to leave the moon before he would leave you. His loyalty to you and the others was one of the things that I loved about him. And as for the other generals, they chose their life, the same as you. I didn't kill them, Beryl did, so I don't know why you're mad at me."

"If you had just died then, they wouldn't have been killed!" Jedaite nearly yelled as he charged his power up.

"Jedaite, don't do" Usagi started, but she was whisked away so quickly that she couldn't finish her sentence. Someone had grabbed her and ran out of the way of the attack.

After the shock, she looked up to see none other than Hiiro there. She couldn't believe it. She thought she had lost him, and here he was guarding her like any other bodyguard. For a moment, she thought about getting angry, but decided that she wouldn't since he hadn't dragged her back to her room like she thought he would.

She didn't have a lot of time to think about this, however, when Hiiro got hit in the back by the second of Jedaite's attacks aimed for her. Usagi pushed him into the bushes and angrily turned to Jedaite, "He has absolutely nothing to do with you, so why in the world did you just attack him."

Jedaite gave one of his smiles and said, "That's simple enough, he means something to you. Something more than even you realize apparently. I will take everything that means something to you, and then I will take your life."

At that moment, he started to leave until Usagi called out, "I won't let you ruin my life. We finish this here and now. Don't try to leave, I won't let you."

"I didn't know you were so anxious for your own death, princess," Jedaite smiled at her. "If you want to die now, then so be it, and after you're dead, I will kill all of those you love. Including your family in this life time, and don't think those silly gundam guards that your sister has guarding you will be able to save her either, just like they won't be able to save you."

"You're mad at me for betraying Endymion," Usagi started, "and yet, that's exactly what you're doing. I haven't betrayed him, as a matter of fact; I'm doing exactly as he told me too. I'm living a life, even if it is hampered by you."

He scowled, "You're lying. I'm not betraying him, you are, and I will make you pay for his death."

"Then, let's get started," Usagi said. She held up her hand and called out, "Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

Jedaite, not knowing about her power ups, was astounded when she finished transforming. She _was_ Princess of the Moon, but only one other had gained this power, and that was the one that had started the Moon Kingdom in the first place. However, this didn't deter him from his purpose, to punish the princess for the deaths of his comrades and for the betrayal and death of his prince, Endymion.

As soon as she was done transforming, he let out a blast of power towards her. She dodged it. "Jedaite, I won't let you hurt those I love, but I don't want to fight you. You're not my enemy anymore. I don't think that Endymion or Rei-chan would be too happy with you once you do join them."

Jedaite stopped for a second, "Who's Rei-chan, and what does she have to do with me?"

"I am Rei-chan!" a voice said from behind him. He turned and saw none other than Sailor Mars standing there, or at least, a ghost like version of her. "And as for what I have to do with you, well, I think that you can come up with the answer to that."

"What happened to you?" Jedaite asked. "She's responsible for this, isn't she." He turned towards Usagi, and was about to attack her again when Rei stepped in between him and Usagi.

"No, she is NOT," Rei said putting her hands on her waist like she used to do in order to make a point to him. "I chose not to return because in this life, I would have only hindered her and the others and myself."

"From what?" he asked somewhat angry that she was stopping him, and making sense.

Rei smiled, and let her arms fall to her side, "From happiness. In my case, from you."

"How does not being here help you be with me?" Jedaite asked.

"Whoever said I wasn't here?" Rei asked.

"But you're dead!" Jedaite said.

Rei was still smiling, "I'm not dead, you just have to find me. Right now, I'm somewhere without any memory of my life. The one who will recognize me goes by the name, Wufei Chang. Listen to him. I'll see you in less than a year." Rei disappeared.

Eternal Sailor Moon looked as amazed as he did. After she got over her shock, she said, "So, what will your decision be?"

Jedaite thought for a moment before he sighed and said, "I will wait a year, and if she doesn't come, you will die, otherwise, I will make it up to you. I will be watching."

Usagi smiled, "I will see you when we find Rei-chan."

He nodded and turned to walk away when someone said, "Freeze." They had both forgotten about him when Rei appeared, and now they needed to take care of this.

Jedaite slowly turned around and said, "Serenity, please explain to him before we meet again, otherwise, next time he challenges me, I might just take him up on that offer." With that, Jedaite disappeared.

Hiiro's eyes widened for a split second, before he lowered his gun. He turned to Usagi and said, "Talk. I want everything."

At that moment, there was a flash of rainbow colored light, and the senshi appeared in civilian form with the gundam pilots.

Usagi just looked at them and said, "Now, weren't we supposed to keep this a secret?"

Haruka scowled, "Not when a princess decides she's going to run off without protection just because she doesn't like the results of her own actions. You're going to pay for what you put us through."

Michiru laughed, "I think that you worried her a little to much, Usa-chan."

The gundam pilots were just too confused, and Hiiro repeated his command, "Talk, now."

Usagi sighed, touched the crescent moon on her head, and de-transformed. She sat down on the grass in a comfortable position, and waited for everyone else to do so. The senshi faced the pilots when Usagi finally started to explain.

"A couple of thousands of years ago" and she explained it all. She told of the Silver Millennium, and the how Beryl attacked it. She told them of her life as Usagi Tsukino in Tokyo where she was a normal girl until Luna found her. She told them of Crystal Tokyo, and how she had ruled. And finally, she told them of the attack that had taken everything from her. She told them when she had regained the memories in this life, and when she had met the senshi, and finally she introduced the senshi by their sailor names.

"And I do believe that covers it all that I need to tell you, now it's time to tell the senshi what happened here," Usagi said.

She told the senshi about her conversation with Jedaite, and what Rei had said when she appeared. Once she was done, everyone turned to Wufei.

"Why in the world would he be the one to know who Rei is?" Haruka crossed her arms.

Usagi smiled slightly and said, "More than likely because he knew her at one time in this life. I don't think that he'll know her as Rei Hino, but he will probably know her."

However, during this part of the conversation, Wufei wasn't paying attention. He knew who it could be, but he wasn't sure. He thought she had died when his wife had died, but there is the possibility that she had survived and had just lost her memory of him.

Usagi, realizing that now the shock was over, and that she had just told them that the assassin trying to kill her had found her alone, decided that she wanted to get out of there before they realized it.

However, before she could do anything, she saw realization dawn on Haruka, and he turned to her, "U-sa-gi!"

Usagi tried to look innocent, let out a quick yawn and said, "Boy I'm tired, I think I'll go back to the room and get some sleep." She took off running with Haruka following.

Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, and Minako all shared a look, and then started laughing.

"Do you think that we should help Usagi-chan?" Hotaru asked.

Minako looked thoughtful for a moment before a mischievous grin spread across her face as she said, "Well, I'm too tired to chase Haruka back to the dorm, so we can help her when we get there."

Hotaru grinned too and said, "Yeah, after what she put us through, I think a little punishment from Haruka-papa won't hurt too much."

With that, the girls started talking as they walked back to the dorm room. Once they were out of sight, Hiiro turned to the others, "This doesn't change our job, we will still go on with guard duty. Resume your posts."

The others nodded and they all left.

To be continued

I'm sorry guys that this took so long. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. Well, ciao for now.

CAREFUL GUYS this story is NOT over yet. Ciao for now.


End file.
